The present invention relates to building wall constructions and, more particularly to wall structures incorporating novel structural members and features providing both fire protection and sound insulation qualities.
In aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,390 a building wall is disclosed which includes web-type studs having a pair of wooden members secured together in spaced relation by a web member of low density fibre board providing thermal and sound insulating qualities. A panel member, substantially the full height of the studs extends between each pair of studs, providing two separated spaces between the sheathing layers affixed to the outer stud surfaces on both sides. The panel member vertical edges are retained in channels formed for such purpose by spaces members affixed to the surfaces of the web members.
In many wall constructions it is desireable to employ wooden structural members for the many well-known advantages thereof, although it is likewise desireable to have a wall which is not susceptible to rapid burn-through in the event of fire. It is further a desired quality of interior, party walls to provide a relatively high degree of noise isolation on opposite sides, i.e., a "soundproof" wall.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a building wall construction employing web-type structural members, thereby obtaining the advantages thereof over solid wood members, as generally pointed out in applicant's aforementioned patent, while also providing a high degree of fire protection.
Another object is to provide a novel wall construction particularly adapted for use as an interior, party wall having a high degree of noise isolation while remaining relatively economical in both fabrication and assembly of the structural members forming the wall.
A further object is to provide a load bearing, web-type structural member for use in wall constructions which provides, depending upon the particular form used, some or all of the following qualities: low weight-to-length ratio, fire protection against burn-through, sound and heat insulation, direct pass through of plumbing and electrical lines, ease of handling, and economy of materials.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.